


In Which There Is Biting

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Coming Untouched, Dommy Sam, Flustered Castiel, Hickeys, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Manhandling, Sthenolagnia, The best kind of Castiel imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Cas loves when Sam shoves him around





	In Which There Is Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Biting and Sthenolagnia
> 
> I used two prompts today! (I had to google the second one) (It's a kink for strength)

Sam has him pressed up against the wall, and Cas isn’t small—not by a long shot—but he _feels_ small when Sam gets his huge hands on his waist, lifts him so his feet aren’t touching the floor anymore. Just the rough brick against his back and Sam’s heavy body against his chest and hips. One huge thigh between Cas’s legs, pressing up, pressing _up,_ until Cas has to arch to try and relieve the pressure. Sam doesn’t let him get far. His thigh unrelenting as he leans into Cas’s neck to suck a bruise into the pulse-point there. It’s too much, too good. The competing sensations are making him see stars. When Sam bites at the bruise he’s already formed Cas can’t help but cry out with it. He’s going to have teeth marks in his neck. Everyone will be able to see.  Sam bites again, a little lower, worrying the skin, and Cas feels his cock jerk against the meat of Sam’s thigh. It makes his toes curl where his legs are wrapped around Sam's waist. _More,_ he begs, _more._ Sam nudges at Cas’s jaw with his nose, bites at Cas’s adam’s apple, sucks a quick bruise on the other side. Cas struggles in his grip. Can’t help it. His body is trying to get free, trying to escape the onslaught. He’s caught in the hurricane, the whirlpool, the blaze of Sam’s desire. He doesn’t have enough room for it. He’s going to explode. Sam chuckles in his ear, low and dark and so full of power that the hairs along Cas’s arms stand on end, as if they, too, are trying to get closer. Another bite. Another. He's writhing with it. Sam is holding him up. Holding him steady. _Owning_ him. Cas can't do anything but shiver and cry out as Sam licks his way across the bruises, back up to Cas's ear.  _Do it,_  Sam whispers. _Come for me._ And Cas can’t help but obey.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in for Day 4: Begging


End file.
